Traditionally, a power tool such as mower is powered by high-capacity AC power source or a DC battery power source.
Generally, connecting a number of batteries or battery packs in parallel increases the power capacity for the power tool. However, if the respective voltages of the battery packs connected in parallel are not equal, current from the battery pack at a high voltage will flow into the battery pack at a low voltage, reverse charging can occur in the battery or the battery pack having a lower voltage. This will affect the efficiency of the power supply.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.